haunted_mansion_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar the Raven
Edgar the Raven is a male ghost possessing a raven, currently haunting the Haunted Mansion. Description Appearing as a scrawny, sometimes red-eyed raven, Edgar acts as the Ghost Host's right-wing man in the Mansion, handling a lot of the day-to-day affairs. Although loyal to "G.H.", Edgar is somewhat jealous of his position and would have loved to get the job himself, getting the credit on top of what he feels is all the work. Edgar is fundamentally a rather bitter man, whose reliance on possession has made a laughing stock for some of the less charitable ghosts. Biography Edgar's Mortal Life Little is known about Edgar himself's mortal life. He does not appear to have lived in Gracey Manor as a mortal, and is thus likely one of the 'happy haunts from all over the world' who flocked to the Mansion later. The Raven's Mortal Life However, much more is known about the old raven whom Edgar's spirit possesses. The Raven is one of the longest-lived birds ever recorded (possibly drawing energy from the Mansion's ambient spiritual flow), as he was already flying around the house when the Graceys were alive. At the time, Vincent Beauregard Gracey had taken a liking to the creature, whom he dubbed "Richard". Possession After Edgar's wayward spirit came to the Mansion, he immediately sought out a living body to possess, as he was not satisfied at all with his meagre attempts at materializing. He happened upon Richard the Raven and took over the bird's body, granting it the ability to speak and eerie, glowing red eyes. The Ghost Host was initially very cold towards Edgar due to his taking over his beloved pet, and Edgar, not one to back down from a fight, began to insult the Host, making sarcastic comments in front of the guests on his suicide. During the Cat's War When the One-Eyed Black Cat came to the Mansion, it turned out the Cat and Edgar knew each other, though Edgar refused to explain how. At any rate, Edgar offered to become a spy for the Ghost Council, using his old acquaintance with the Cat to pretend to be his ally, which would be made all the more plausible to the Cat by Edgar's notorious hatred for the Ghost Host. To appear all the more devoted to the Cat, Edgar also affected a total disregard for mortal guests' safety, clearly stating his intentions to switch his raven body with "something better" if the occasion presented itself. Edgar's informations were indeed precious for the Ghost Council, and made possible the rescue of many a mortal. Since the War The Ghost Host, having warmed up to Edgar during the Cat's War, decided to make him his assistant when running the Mansion. This does not mean that they are best friends yet, as Edgar still likes to make quips about the Host behind his back. Index Index of Stories Featuring Edgar the Raven Canonicity The Raven is at the limit between a First-Level Canon Character and a Second-Level Canon Character: while he appears in the finished ride as a mute character, the talking version of him that antagonized the Ghost Host only appeared in abandoned concepts. Category:Characters Database Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Raven Category:Canon Character Category:Haunted Mansion Ghost Category:Ghost Council Category:Ghost Relations Department